Orochimaru's Wish
by QianYun
Summary: Oro's POV. Inspired by episode 88. Companion to 'His Arms' His thoughts on the significance of his arms and its role in his dreams. Ventures into the role Sasuke holds in order to fulfill them. R


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its respective owners. I just hope it won't belong to 4Kids.  
  
Author's Note: It's another one. Except this time, it's a mix. It's got the ideas of the significance of arms from my first. And it's inspired by episode 88 like my second, though it was episode 87 for that one. It's still a companion piece to the first two, I was going to put it as a chapter to the first, but eh, whatever. And I've been on a writing spree, one a day for three days straight. 8-0 My back is killing from bending and typing too much. (This one is shorter though, cheer!)Anyway, hope you enjoy this thing that went inside Orochimaru's head.  
  
I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my first two fics. I wrote both of them on a whim and didn't really expect compliments. Hmm...and because I feel like it here they are: Naloeke (I'm still shocked), Seito(la de la de la, no things to say cuz I say them to you every day. Hey, that rhymes!), RukaIayLomperGay (I typed it right w/o looking! And I'm sorry you got hit, but I'm not sorry why!), Anael Razualle (I'm sorry, I couldn't do it! Ah, favorites list 'faint' ), capped ('poke poke' look, a hard chest! Although I'm afraid a few things in the sequel might not be as plausible as my first two. ), Maboroshi-hime (almost typed it all. I didn't expect warm and happy feelings all the way down to the core )  
  
I was about to say to you individually to read the end notes, but I'll just tell you here. You all need to read the end notes, esp. capped  
  
Warnings: Hmm, a couple of bad words. A bit of spoilers.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Orochimaru's Wish --- The La/=/er   
  
The pain in my arms are constant. They never cease to flare up once in a while, tearing through my arms like it was wood for a fire. It rose to a level that I never expected. The curse that Sarutobi, my former teacher, laid on me was one that would not let me forget the actions I did. The havoc I created in my former village. The loss of my arms was not worth the little destruction I brought to the village. But the pain, the pain reminded me that I had brought a greater pain to those living in Konoha. I had killed their leader, their respected Hokage. It was not enough. I had to do more. So I searched. I searched for a way to heal my arms. The arms that held my power, the arms that were essential to all my plans.  
  
Without my arms, I would not be able to perform jutsus. Without being able to perform them I would not be able to understand them. I would not be able to grasp the understanding of the world that I wanted to gain so much. I could not gain a true understanding of everything in this world. If I could not gain that understanding, I would not be able to create more jutsus. I needed to obtain every possible jutsu and truth. (1) When Sarutobi took away my arms using a jutsu that I had not yet seen, I was torn between feeling desperate and feeling wonder that such a jutsu was created. A jutsu that sealed a person's soul into Shinigami himself, to be eaten as a meal later. The price was high, the life of the user, but it was a wondrous jutsu, one that I wished that I had created.  
  
Sarutobi took his chance to seal me. He was not strong enough though. He was old, he was tired and he was too used to peace. Striking out at that time was the best thing to do. I had not expected that he would turn on me in such a way. Unfortunately, the pain I feel every day reminds me. It tears at me that I had lost the one most important thing to me in my whole journey. In order to get my arms healed, there was only one way. To ask the member of the legendary Sannin that was famous for her healing skills to help. I offered her a chance to gain what she had lost. I gave her a chance to protect her village, for a short amount of time anyway. But like the fool she was, she rejected my offer and came toward me with the intent to kill. I had never thought Tsunade was one to think such ignorant thoughts.  
  
So we fought and the perverted Jiraiya came, along with the holder of the Kyuubi. Without my arms I was helpless. Fortunately Kabuto was there. The betrayer of the Konoha village, my oh-so-faithful follower. He annoyed me. With his superior tones and his large glasses that kept falling. The only reason why I kept him around was for his ability in the medical field. Even while he followed me, I could still sense his thirst for his blood. The first time I confronted him on that, he was shocked. He shouldn't have been. Even though I knew his thirst, I kept him around. And at the time of the fight, I was glad, for I was able to use his arms to summon my snake. But I still lost. I lost to the abnormal strength that was Tsuande's.  
  
I promised to return and when I did, I would rip through the Leafs. But in order to do that, I needed a new body. I had picked one out already. That of Sasuke Uchiha's. His body still had a long way to go, but under my tutelage, he would've been able to surpass even his brother, he would've been able to taste the satisfaction of a revenge fulfilled. He was close, he was coming towards me, both in body and spirit. I could feel his thirst for power. It was just what I needed. When I help him complete that thirst, I would be able to complete what I set out to do. After I had transferred my soul, I would've searched for a way to heal my arms. I would've used his body and his power to find a way.  
  
I had to find a way to heal my arms. Without them, I cannot do anything. I cannot fulfill my wish. I cannot understand. At that time I was close. Having Sasuke by my side would've started everything. But the Kyuubi, the damn Kyuubi took away my vessel. I knew that the one who possessed the Kyuubi would sway Sasuke from me, but he was so close. So I struck back like I said I would. I began to destroy not only Konoha, but all those who opposed me. My only compensation was that Sasuke still yearned to be at my side. Still wanted to receive the power that only I would've been able to give him. Then that damned Kyuubi took him even further from my grasp by leaving. I had forgotten that their relationship, his life, revolved around their rivalry. Their relationship did not stretch as far as lovers, they were too young for that. Feelings of that kind did not exist between them. They had thought only of their rivalry and ultimately their friendship.   
  
Without the presence of his rival, Sasuke forgot what he was looking for. He forgot the one thing that had pushed him this far. He forgot because the Kyuubi wasn't there to remind him. He wasn't there to tell Sasuke not to do what he wanted. The irony of it all. Sasuke only kept to his wish when there was someone telling him not to look to fulfilling it. Later, I found the reason for the Kyuubi's disappearance. And I'm twisting it, to fit my own needs. Soon, I will be able to fulfill my wish, my dream.

---- Owari ----  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) The things that he thought here came from what he said in chapter 121. I don't remember what episode, but it's when he's speaking with Sarutobi and they talk about the past.   
  
Ending Notes: The last two paragraphs is all my stuff. And this is the part in time where you get curious and read the other two companion fics if you haven't already. And of course review. I have to say, getting in Orochimaru's head was weird. When I was writing a couple of parts, I started sneering. And I started thinking bitterly at some parts. It was weird and a bit creepy. And the sequel I promised to write is now going to be written with Seito now. Because we discovered that great minds really do think alike snicker You can tell from this that there will be a sequel, but reading the other two would help even more /nudge nudge/ And as I wrote to capped in my profile and agreed to do with Seito (we did agree, right?) the love relationship between Sasuke and Naruto will come in, but a lot later. For now, I'm planning to go more on their friendship, but as you'll see, even that will come a bit later. Hmm, long notes, that's it. Drop a note on what you thought. I think the author's notes combined is longer than the actual story...  
  
6/19/04 3:46:34 p.m. to 6/19/04 5:28:32 p.m. ( I got distracted by the brilliance of Seito and I. And the way we thought extremely alike)

EDIT(6/26/04)- Sequel on account of Na Hoku soon. And I refuse to edit this no matter what AznSage says! Although I'll certainly remember what she says...


End file.
